


Her Happiness Over Mine, Every Time

by lavi0123



Category: Girl Meets World, Hamilton - Miranda, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and a teeny bit of dialogue from popular, and i'm not that girl, based on satisfied, do you guys like my songfics, just an idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavi0123/pseuds/lavi0123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I-I was protecting her?” “Yeah. You were.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Happiness Over Mine, Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another songfic XD I've been too obsessed with these especially after I watched the Ski Lodge episode! I immediately thought of "Satisfied", followed by "I'm Not That Girl", and then this was born! Hope you enjoy!

“Almost ready, Riles?”

The eager brunette nodded, shoving a few more clothes into her suitcase. “Almost, Peaches!”

“Well, your mom’s getting impatient, so I suggest–”

“Done!”

Maya smiled at her overeager surrogate sister. Riley was truly a gift to her, whether or not the brunette realized it. “Let’s go, then.”

_ **“I know my sister like I know my own mind…you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind…”** _

As the two girls went downstairs, Maya saw Lucas smiling brightly. “You look beautiful,” he praised.

Maya blushed. “Why, thank–”

“Thanks, Lucas!” Riley beamed.

Maya’s heart sank, though she kept her smile firmly in place. _Of course he’s talking to Riley…he’s hers now, not mine. Get it together, Hart; you’re the one who gave her to him!_

“Maya, are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” She smiled reassuringly. “Of course, Riles.”

_ **“Don’t wish, don’t start. Wishing only wounds the heart…”** _

As she contemplated in the bay window of Mount Sun Lodge, she heard a throat clear and looked up, observing her longtime crush with narrowed eyes. “Josh?”

He smiled softly. “Hey, Maya. Is it okay, if I, uh…?”

She shrugged. “Sure. Free country, right?”

He nodded, sitting beside her. “So what’s up?”

“Up? Nothing’s up; why would you think something’s up?”

He chuckled. “Because the only time you insist that nothing’s up is when something is up. So what is it? What’s on your mind, Maya?”

“Riley’s happy. That’s all I care about.”

“That’s not what I asked,” he reminded her gently.

She sighed, shrugging once more. “Just thinking…”

“About?”

“The day I met him. On the subway.”

_ **“I remember that night; I just might regret that night for the rest of my days…”** _

_ I remember him catching my eye, feeling something inside me–something I didn’t recongize. It felt…nice, warm. _

_ “Let’s see how cool you are when you look at him,” I’d teased Riley who had, in her 12-year-old way, insisted that she was just as cool as me. _

_ She’d grinned widely, eyes filled with a sort of a dreamy admiration that disappointed me. Not that I’d expected any different, this was Riley, after all, but I’d hoped that maybe he wouldn’t have been the one to light a fire in her. I guess I knew, all this time, that they would end up together. _

_ “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” I laughed. “Here, let me show you everything you need to know about boys–and girls.” I chuckle now as I remember what I said to him that day: “Hi, I’m Maya. You’re really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don’t pay enough attention to me. This isn’t working out. It’s not you, it’s me. We can still be friends, not really.” _

_ It tore at me to say those last sentences because, truth be told, I did like him–_ do _like him. But I knew even then that Riley and Lucas were destined to be together–they were that couple in fairytales and every movie ever, and it wasn’t right of me to get in the way of that. So, steeling my resolve, I grinned at Riley. “He’s available. We just broke up.” _

_ “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” _

_ I did. I do. But who with? At that time, my heart was too shielded to know that I could open up to Riley, and now…though I know I can tell her all, I really can’t…she’d back off in an instant, and the illusion would be shattered. Ron and Hermione, that’s what Lucas and I are, and even though they ended up together, we can’t. So I pushed Riley just slightly, landing her in Lucas’s lap and being the matchmaker friend that was always my destiny. Because, really, how many fairytales have you read in which the good guy ends up with the bad girl? _

_ **“Brown hair with nary a curl…that’s the girl he chose…and Heaven knows…I’m not that girl…”** _

“Why’d I do it, Josh?” She whispered, a tear glittering in her eye. “Why’d I give him up? I had a shot…and I threw it away…”

“Well, let me start by saying this: I’m a lot younger than my brothers and my sisters…I’ve spent a lot of time watching them. So you can understand that I’ve become pretty good at reading people.”

“And…what have you observed about me?”

“Well, Maya, what I’ve observed about you is that you are the best friend anyone could ever have. You have this…instinct to give love before you receive it. Maybe it’s because your dad left, you only felt half the love you were supposed to growing up, but it’s made you a great person.” He smiled.

Maya shook her head. “That’s Riley’s thing. She gives love before receiving it, she’s the selfless one!”

“I’m not saying she isn’t, but you are as well. You see, you care about Riley so much for so long that the moment she decided to care about someone else–Lucas–your instinct kicked in. You had to make sure she’d be safe with him, so you did the only thing that was logical in your eyes: you became more like her, so that you could get to know him like she does.” He smiled softly. “What a great way to go about protecting your best friend.”

“I-I was…protecting her?”

“Yeah,” he replied quietly. “You were. And you know that she’d do the same for you.”

_ **“Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza, now that’s his bride! Nice going, Angelica…he was right; you will never be satisfied!”** _

“In a heartbeat,” she agreed. Then her eyes met his firmly. “So what about us?”

“…what about us?”

“Are we…a thing?”

“You said you were playing the long game.”

“I was,” she agreed, “but…I like you, Josh. It’s you I like.”

“I like you, too,” he replied calmly, “but the reality is, you’re still underage.”

“So…boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Eventually.”

She grinned. “You’re not saying no.”

“We’ll see what happens when you’re 18.” He chuckled. “Now go on. Be with your sister.”

_ **“There’s a girl I know…he loves her so…I’m not that girl…”** _

“My first boyfriend.” Riley smiled at Maya. “Because you made sure I was okay.”

“What are friends for?” She whispered gently. “And anyway, you’d do the same for me.”

“I would. At least, I hope so.”

“You would. You stepped back the minute you thought I had feelings for him. You were willing to give him up…for me.”

“I would do anything for you.”

“I know.”

_ **“You really don’t have to do that.” “I know.”** _

“So…you and Josh?”

Maya chuckled as Riley grinned suggestively–clearly she’d been reading too much romance. “Someday.”

“Our first boyfriends,” Riley whispered, and Maya herself could hardly believe it. “Who knows how long that's going to last? We're going to meet new people all of the time.  But if there’s one thing I know for sure in my life, it’s that you’re my extraordinary relationship, Maya.”

Maya smiled, lifting her ring. “Thunder?”

Riley matched her in smile and ring. “Lightning.”

“Forever,” they chorused.

_ **“At least my dear Eliza’s his wife…at least I keep his eyes in my life…”** _

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Let me know in a comment; no account needed to do so!


End file.
